Timon
Timon is a meerkat from The Lion King. He played as Spongebob Sqaurepants in Timonbob Meerkatpants He is a sponge He played as Sport in Road Animals He is a Sportman He played as Kuzco (Llama) in The Mustang's New Groove He is a Llama He played as Mushu in Nala (Mulan) He s a dragon He played as Doc in Sawyer White and the Seven Animals He is a dwarf He played as The Genie in Simbaladdin He is a genie He played as Donald Duck in Danny, Timon, and Baloo: The Three Musketeers He is a duck He played as Balto in Timonto He is a wolf He played as Danny in Meerkats Don't Dance He is a cat He played as The Twins Lostboy in Orinoco Pan 2: Return to Neverland Heis a Lostboy He played as Sexton Mouse in Robin Hood (Animated Style) He is a mouse He played as Sebastian in The Little Arabian Princess and The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea He is a crab He played as Riley McCallister in Simba and Kovu He is Hugo Young's best friend He played as Rocko in The Pebble and the Lion (CoolZDane Version) He is a rockhopper He played as Mole in El Arca (CoolZDane Style) He is Mole He played The Peddler in Dodgerladdin He is a peddler He played Baloo in The Savannah Book and The Savannah Book 2 He and Pumbaa are Bears He played Jiminy Cricket in Simbanocchio He is a cricket He played Asterix in Timonix He played Prince Derek In The Adder Otter He is a prince He played Frank in The Rescuers Down Under (Uranimated18 Version) He played Prince Philip in Sleeping Otter He is a prince He played Cleveland Brown in Canal Famille Guy and The Timon Show He is a neighost of the griffins He played Snakes in Canal FamilleTubbies He is a snake He played Napoleon in The Aristobears and The Aristohanas He is a dog He played Flounder in The Little Mer-Pony (DIsneystyle8 Style) He is a fish He played Kiwi in Simba (Chowder) He played Jack in the Box in Cartoon Story 3 (Austin A Style) He played Chikoriki in GoGoRiki (NimbusKidsMovies Version) He played SkyTrain Mark I #121 * He is a playable with Mike He played SkyTrain Mark I #144 * He is a non-playable He played Ash Ketchum in Pokemon (397Movies Animal Style) He played as Abu in Kovuladdin and Lightning McQueenladdin *He is a monkey He played as Samson in Sleeping Beauty (Austin A Style) with Pumbaa * He is a horse He played as Prince Achmed in Glennladdin He is an Arabian Angry Prince Voice Actors: # Nathan Lane (movies) - English # Quinton Flynn (TV Series) - English # Kevin Schon (TV Series, video games, The Lion Guard) - English # Yuji Mitsuya - Japanese Gallery: Timon in The Lion King.jpg|Timon in The Lion King Timon in The Lion King-0.jpg|Timon in The Lion King Timon in Timon and Pumbaa.jpg|Timon in Timon and Pumbaa Timon in The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride.jpg|Timon in The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride Timon in House of Mouse.jpg|Timon in House of Mouse Timon in Mickey's Magical Christmas Snowed in at the House of Mouse.jpg|Timon in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Timon in The Lion King 1½.jpg|Timon in The Lion King 1½ Timon in The Lion Guard Return of the Roar.jpg|Timon in The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Timon in The Lion Guard.jpg|Timon in The Lion Guard Timon07.gif Timon.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5183.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5297.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6743.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7133.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8182.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8446.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8198.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3814.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3813.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3812.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3811.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3810.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2956.jpg Timon Saying That's Not a King.jpg|"That's not a king. That's a fuzzy maraca." The Lion King-disneyscreencaps.com-599.jpg char_154228.jpg char_162854.jpg Dale 's Friends.jpg Cliptimon21.gif Lk clipart 229.gif Category:Characters Category:The Lion King Characters Category:Meerkats Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Twilight Sparkle's Xiaolin Ohanna Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Spoof characters Category:Party Category:TimonFan230 Category:Disney Characters Category:Sequel Characters Category:Disney Television Animation Characters Category:DisneyToon Studios Characters Category:Feature Film Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts 2 Characters Category:House of Mouse Characters Category:Timon and Pumbaa Category:Timon and Marlene Category:The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride characters Category:The Lion Guard Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Singing characters Category:Clever Characters Category:Dimwits Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters